New Client
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Bernie ends up getting a new client. Now he has four video stars. Who is his new client and how did it happen? Only one way to find out. (One Shot)


I don't own, work for, know any one who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Bizaardvark in any way.

* * *

A new video star named Cole came to Vuuugle and he happens to be the youngest one to ever hit ten thousand subscribes. He happened to this with just two videos. Everyone just stared at the eleven year old as he walked in. Bernie for one quickly ran to him wanting to hang with him. In fact he thought Cole was cute. Even though he only saw the two videos he was a huge fan. Mostly because Cole did his videos without a shirt on.

"Hi I'm Bernie, how would you like to be my new client?"

"Hi I'm Cole but you probably knew that already."

Cole soon looked around seeing everyone looking at him. He soon just gave a little nod to everyone.

"So what do you say?"

Everyone was still looking at the two of them to find out the answer felling the room with silent.

"Why don't we go to my studio so we can talk in private. By the way where is it?"

Just then Liam came rolling by and just looked at Cole and his robot turned around to see Bernie.

"This way and Bernie you are staying here as you are just a nobody really."

"If Bernie here cant come then this place is not for me. Bernie lets head back to my place. I don't need Vuuugle."

Cole soon was heading out and Bernie quickly followed. Liam just rolled his eyes as he really did not care what video star comes and goes to his father's company. He did not want to work for it anyways. Just outside of Vuuugle the two boys just looked at each other waiting for Liam.

to come out but he never did. Cole soon started to walk away with Brine still standing there forgetting what Cole said earlier.

"Are you coming or not?"

"So dose this mean you want to be my client?"

"Follow me and you will find out."

The two soon ended in the basement of Cole's house where Cole dose his videos. Cole soon gets in front of the camera and takes off his shirt showing his abs. Bernie soon was getting hard. Cole soon hit the record button and the camera was now rolling.

"Shirtless Cole here. Thanks to all of you subscribers I was able to go to vuuugle. However I decided not to go because of

Did not want my new friend and now manager Bernie to come with me to my new studio. I don't need vuuugle to do my videos I'm happy where I am and nothing is going to change that."

Cole soon stopped the recoding and posted the video. Bernie just smiled. Once Cole walked away from the camera he went to Bernie and smiled. Bernie thought he was about to shake Cole's hand but instead was surprised to be kissed. The kiss was long and full of passion. Their hands start to move all over each others bodies. Once the kiss broke the two just look at each other. No words where said as Cole removed Bernie's shirt. The boys just smiled and Cole rubbed the other boys chest. Cole soon went down on his knees and unbuttoned Bernie's pants. With one pull Bernie's pants and boxers came down reveling his six inch hard dick. Cole soon quickly began to suck away as Bernie just moaned. The more Bernie moaned the better the blowjob became. Bernie could no longer hold back as he shot his load into the boy's mouth.

Cole had no problems swallowing the tasty load. Once Bernie was done shooting his load Cole got up and the two of them began making out once again. Bernie was able to taste some of his own cum and this made the kissing last longer. Once the kiss was broken it was Bernie's turn to ho on his knees and suck away on Cole's dick, but first he had to pull down Cole's pants and boxers down.

Once they where down Bernie saw Cole's hard five inch dick. Bernie just licked his lips before putting the boy's dick into his mouth. Bernie did his best to suck his first dick, but to Cole it was good enough for Bernie's first time. Soon Cole took over as he started to face fuck him. The more Cole face fucked him the more Cole moaned. Soon enough Cole shot his watery cum into Bernie's mouth.

Bernie for one enjoyed the taste of Cole's cum. The two once again made out and when the kiss broke they knew what will happen next without saying a word. Cole was once again moaning as Bernie fucked away on his new client's hole. The room was filling up with more of the boys moans and the smell of young boy sex. As Bernie fucked away the two of them began to make out. This only made Bernie fuck harder and faster into Cole's ass. Bernie was soon on edge and in no time the boys came at the same time. The boys just looked at each other and gave each other another kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please let me know your thoughts are on it by a review thats open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to readmy other stories as well.**


End file.
